No More Bickering
by elmago02
Summary: Lola and Lana are the sisters that fight the most, and Lisa is tired of this. She has an idea to stop their bickering. What will happen to the twin's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first FanFiction. I hope that the few that will read this will enjoy it. I'm sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English isn't my main language (Español). I'll leave a few more notes at the end of the story.**

* * *

Sunday morning in Royal woods, and It was one of the rarest moments in the Loud house. Every single kid in the house seemed to have reached the same decision, spend the morning in a quiet and enjoyable way.

Lori and Leni were laying on the older girl's bed, reading a stack of magazines and talking about how good those clothes would look on them.

In Luna and Luan's room, the only noise that could be heard was coming from the comedian girl. Luan was sitting on the bean bag, watching a compilation of fail videos and laughing. The rocker was quietly listening to music with her headphones on as she attempted to write some lyrics for a future love song for Sam.

Lynn and Lucy's room was the only one empty. The sports girl had left the house a little earlier to go and meet her friends, while the gothic girl was hiding in the air ducts, reading the newest number of Princess Pony.

In the Twin's room, Lana was playing with Hops on her bed, while Lola had a tea party with her plushies.

Lincoln was laying on the floor of his room, wearing only his underwear, with his legs propped against the door as he read Ace Savvy.

In Lisa and Lily's room, the little genius was the only person in the room, as her little sister was downstairs with her mother. Lisa was focused on her latest experiment, working with her chemistry equipment. She was cautiously mixing two different substance in a beaker, making sure not to pour more than it was necessary as it could possibly–

*SLAM*

The door of the room shot wide open, with a small fighting cloud entering the room. The little genius lost her concentration, completely pouring the contents of the test tubes into the beaker.

"Dangit." Lisa managed to say just before the substance exploded in her face. Lisa's upper body was slightly singed, but just like with most of her experiments, the little genius was fine.

Lisa wiped the crystals of her glasses before pushing a button on the table, then turning to the fighting cloud in the middle of the room.

A tall robot came rolling out of the closet. It quickly locked its sensors on the small cloud and rolled to it. Two long arms plunged into the fight for a second, quickly pulling out two blond girls.

"Hey! Let me down!" Lana shouted as she wiggled in the air.

"Lisa! Tell this thing to let me go this instant or I swear…" Lola trailed off, shaking a fist towards the little genius.

"R-205B, please, take these two to their room," Lisa simply said, turning back to her work table.

The twins yelled as the robot carried them out of the room. A few seconds later, the robot came back empty handed, rolling all the way back to the closet.

Lisa sighed as she looked down at her failed experiment, letting her emotions take over her as she let a small growl. She breathed deeply to calm herself. Another failed experiment thanks to her sisters.

Lisa knew perfectly well that not all her failures were due to her family. Almost fifty percent of her experiments ended in an explosion, but only forty percent of the explosions were her own fault. The other sixty percent could be attributed to her normally chaotic environment.

As Murphy's law said: " _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong_." That something was usually one of her siblings, most notably, the two blonde girls that had barged in a moment ago. Lisa had done the calculations. Out of all her siblings, the twins were the ones that disrupted most of her experiments. Sixty percent of failures were due to her family, but the twins caused half of those failures.

Thirty percent. The bickering of the twins had hindered her scientific advances the most out of any member of the Loud family… If she excluded herself, of course.

Just imagine how many scientific discoveries she could make if the twins didn't cause thirty percent of her failures. How many inventions to help humanity she could develope. Just imagine all the great things she could do if she could change that thirty percent into zero. If she could somehow manage to prevent the twins from fighting every moment of every day.

"Hmmm…" Lisa thought as she rubbed her chin, a small smile forming on her lips. "Yes…" It was possible. The desire to fight was a neural response of each twin to the provocation of the other. If she could make a slight adjustment to that ad make them a bit more tolerable…

It was obvious that neither of her siblings would let her perform a brain surgery on them, so she would have to find an alternative to make this possible. This was all in the name of science. She quickly cleaned her work table and started to tinker a new invention.

* * *

The hours passed and now was the middle of the afternoon.

Lola sat on one of the small plastic chairs she used for her tea parties, her arms crossed and her eyes squinted, glaring at her twin sister. Lana was sitting on her bed, mimicking her sister's position.

"Stop looking at me," Lola said in a low tone.

"You stop looking at me," Lana answered.

Both sisters growled, standing from their respective places and running towards each other, ready to start the fourth fight of the day.

"Greetings, siblings!" Lisa said as she opened the door of the room. "I have come to ask for your cooperation with my latest project."

"Uhmm, pass." Lana said, standing over her twin, a fist full of Lola's blond hair.

"Can't you see that we're busy right now?" Lola added, laying on the floor of the room, with her left foot right on Lana's stomach.

"Of course, silly me," Lisa said as she looked with half lidded eyes the scene before her. "How could I not notice that you two were already engaged in such an important activity. Nevertheless, I believe that the two of you taking part in my latest experiment would be of great–"

"Pass!" The two girls interrupted at the same time before resuming their fight.

"I'll give you five dollars each."

The girls quickly stood in front of Lisa, wide smiles on their faces. "Deal!"

"Perfect. Come with me." The little genius turned around, guiding the other two towards her room.

The first thing the little princess and plumber noticed was a large metallic tube standing tall on one of the corners of the room.

Lisa walked to her computer and pressed a few keys. A moment later, a side of the tube slid open, the inside big enough for an adult to fit in.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

The twins looked at each other, their minds filling with second thoughts about this.

"What exactly does this thing do? Nothing dangerous, right?" Lola asked as she gave another look to the inside of the… machine. It seemed to be completely empty inside.

"Pffft, chicken." Lana mocked her sister.

Lola glared at Lana. "Well, if you are so brave, why don't you go first?"

Lana shrugged. "Sure," she answered, walking inside the metallic tube and turning around.

Lisa pressed a few more keys and the door shut close. Lisa continued her work on the computer, with the sound of an engine starting. Lisa smiled as she observed her latest invention charging up.

' _This should be quick and simple. Soon, there won't be any more silly fights coming from this two.'_ Lisa thought, checking the numbers that were displayed on the computer. ' _Everything seems to be running–'_

A red warning sign covered the computer screen at the same time the metallic tube started to shake violently, sparks and smoke coming from the top of the machine.

"W-what's happening?" Lola asked, taking a few steps back, her gaze moving from the tube to Lisa and back.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Came the muffled voice of Lana.

"Lisa, do something!" Lola shouted, completely worried for her sister

"Dangit. I'm on it." Lisa said, frantically working on her computer, trying to forcibly stop the machine. After half a minute, the tube finally stopped shaking. Lisa let out a sigh.

The door of the tube slid open again, a large cloud of smoke coming from inside of it, along with a small coughing girl that fell forward on her hands and knees.

Lola quickly rushed to her twin, kneeling next to her. "Lana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just– *cough* just give me a moment. *cough*" The plumber remained there, breathing heavily while the coughs slowly subsided. "I think… I'm fine now."

"Come, let's go back to our room." Lola said, offering a hand to her sister.

Lana looked up at her sister, and froze. The little plumber didn't move, her eyes fixed on her sister's face, with her mouth slightly ajar.

Lola frowned. "Lana, are you alright?"

Lana quickly shook her head, before accepting her sister's hand. "Yeah. Just… I think I need some rest."

"Okay." Lola said, guiding her twin back to their room. At the door, the little pageant queen looked back. "You can keep your money! There's no way that I'm going inside that thing!" She said before slamming the door behind her.

Lisa sighed. This experiment was yet another failure, and there was certainly no way that she could convince the twins of trying again. Well, she would have to continue dealing with her sister's getting in the way of her scientific advances. The best thing to do would be to just move on to the next experiment.

* * *

Lana was laying on her bed, her eyes occasionally moving in search of her sister, but quickly looking back to the ceiling.

' _Has Lola always been this pretty?'_

* * *

 **A/N 2: I have wanted to see a LolaxLana fic for a while now, but everyone just writes LincolnxSister. I guess if you want something, you have to be the one doing it. This story will remain T forever. There're no chances of things turning M in the future. I'm open to suggestions of how things would develope, if there're none, then I'll just continue with the idea that I have.**

 **Notas: Si a un buen numero de personas le interesa leer esta historia en Español, solo diganlo y empesare a traducir este y los futuros capitulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lana, time to wake up." Lynn Sr. said quietly, gently rubbing his daughter's head. "You have to go and get ready for school."

Lanna looked at her father with bleary eyes before groaning. "I hate Mondays." She said, turning away from the man. "I want to stay here in my bed forever."

Lynn Sr. chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, but you know that won't happen." He said, taking Lana's blanket away from her. "I made pancakes. If you don't get ready quickly, you might not find any left for you."

Lana groaned again, sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"That's better," her father said, rubbing her head before leaving the room.

Lana got out of bed, rubbing her butt as she walked to the little menagerie next to her bed. Just like every morning, she began to feed every single one of her pets. Half way through, the door of her room opened. She turned around to see her twin sister entering the room, already dressed for the day. Her hair was slightly wet, indicating that she had just taken a shower.

Lana was quiet, watching her sister move to the mirror on her side of the room and grabbing her hair brush. Lana observed with a bit of admiration as her sister brushed that beautiful, golden hair. In the middle of it, Lola noticed something on the reflection of the mirror.

"What are you smiling at?"

The question caught Lana by surprise, causing her to get out of her trance. "What?"

"Why were you smiling?" Lola asked, turning around to look at her sister. Her eyes slowly began to narrow. "What did you do?"

"Me? I-I haven't done anything!" Lana defended herself.

"Then why were you looking at me while smiling? You told one of your pets to crawl under my dress again, right?" Lola asked loudly, looking around the floor of the room, making sure nothing was coming her way.

Lana frowned at that, looking down at her feet. Had she really been smiling? She hadn't noticed. But… _'I think I did stare at her for a long moment.'_ She shook her head and walked to the door. "I'm going to shower."

"Hey, you haven't answered me!"

"It was nothing!" Lana said, leaving the room. She took a quick shower, and got ready for the day. Lana quickly joined her other siblings for breakfast, occasionally stealing glances at the little princess on the other side of the table.

All in all, the morning turned out to be calmer than usual. With everyone ready, the siblings got into Vanzilla, Lana sitting right next to Lola, not caring at all that she was on the soggy seat.

* * *

All the students cheered when their teacher announced that it was time for a break. The first graders rushed out of the classroom, ready to enjoy the best part of the school day.

Lola put her things back in her backpack, then she rummaged through her lunch box, a smile formed on her face, happy to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside. The little girl made her way out of the classroom with her food in hand, her twin quickly joining her.

The two girls walked out to the playground, spotting an empty table on the other side. Lola frowned as she noticed that most of the way was covered in mud. _'Ugh, why did it have to rain last night?!'_ Lola thought as she carefully made her way to the table.

Halfway through, Lola stopped, turning around and finding her twin right behind her. She lifted a brow as she looked at Lana.

"What?" Lana asked, looking down at herself. "Do I have something on me?"

"Lana, are you feeling fine?"

Lana tilted her head. "Huh? Uhm... yes? Why do you ask?"

"Because we are in the middle of a mud covered field," Lola said as she gestured around them, "and you haven't started to roll all over the place."

"Oh!" Lana exclaimed as she looked around. She hadn't noticed the mud at all. She had just been too focused following her twin, her mind busy thinking about how pretty Lola's hair was and how good it must smell. Lana frowned, quickly shaking her head and dissipating those thoughts.

"I… I'm just too hungry. I'll eat something first and play in the mud later."

That answer seemed to be good enough for Lola. "Okay." She turned around to resume her walk, managing to move one step before a ball hit the hand with which she was holding her food. The sandwich flew from her hand and landed right in the middle of a mud puddle.

Lola looked slack jawed at her ruined food for a second before turning her head around and glaring at the group of boys that had been playing with the ball. Realizing who they had just accidentally hit, the kids ran away to hide.

"I already saw your faces! You'll pay for this!" Lola shouted as she shaked a fist menacingly. She let her hand fall to her side as she looked again at her mud covered, letting out a sigh. "My sandwich," She said sadly.

The little princess was quickly pulled out of her sad thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, Lola, you can have mine." Lana said with a smile as she presented her sandwich to the other girl.

"W-what?" Lola asked a little taken aback. "A-are you sure, Lana?"

Lana nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

"But you said you were hungry. What will you eat?"

"I'll eat that one," Lana said, pointing at the sandwich on the mud. "It looks good."

"Gross! Lana, please don't do that." Lola said, looking Lana right in the eyes.

Lana would have normally argued as she had done many times in the past when she did similar things, but looking at Lola's eyes, she just didn't felt like arguing with her. She sighed. "Alright."

Lola was surprised yet again by her twin. She certainly didn't expect Lana to listen to her.

"Then I'll go look for something in the trash."

"No! Don't do that either!"

"Then what am I supposed to eat?" Lana asked a little bit annoyed.

"Here," Lola placed both hands on the sandwich and split it in two. "We'll share this."

Lana rubbed the back of her head. "I guess that's better than nothing," she said, accepting half of the sandwich.

Both girls resumed their walk to the empty table. Lana sat down and began eating.

"Lana."

"Hmm?" Lana slightly turned her head to look at her sister.

"Thank you for giving me your sandwich," Lola said as she hugged her sister.

Lana was caught of guard at first, but happily returned the hug. A sweet smell entered her nose, prompting Lana to breath deeply. _'Her hair does smell really good.'_ She thought, a fuzzy yet pleasant feeling growing inside of her.

From the other side of the playground, a little four years old girl with a green sweater and glasses was silently observing the girls. She had been a bit suspicious earlier that day when things had been quieter than usual in the house, but seeing this…

' _Is it possible that my experiment worked after all? I'll have to observe them a little more and make sure that this behaviour isn't just mere coincidence.'_ Lisa thought as she ate her flavorless dish with all the necessary nutrients.

* * *

A little less than a week has passed since that day. The loud kids were enjoying the day, with some of them going out for the day while the others remained inside.

Lincoln had left to play with Clyde at his house. Lynn was playing on the backyard. Lori was hanging out with a group of friends. Luna was out in a date with Sam. Lucy was in her room doing her homework. Luan was out buying some new gadgets at Fanny's prank emporium. Lola was busy in the bathroom, beautifying herself.

The remaining four girls were all gathered in the living room. Lana was sitting on the couch of the living room alongside Leni and Lily. The three girls were enjoying a TV show, while Lisa was sitting on the armchair, checking the data that she had recollected from the previous days.

' _There's no denying it, the experiment was a complete success!'_ Lisa thought as she read the information on the clipboard once again. _'The amount of noise in the house has gone down a total of 8.65 percent, and the number of fights per day has gone down an astounding 46.3 percent. What's even more amazing, there hasn't been a fight between Lana and Lola since the day of the experiment!'_ Lisa thought excitedly as she looked at the girl with red hat.

Her excitement slowly disappeared, a frown forming on her face. _'But there seems to be something wrong with Lana's behaviour towards Lola. I haven't been able to figure exactly what it is. I need to recollect more data to figure this out.'_

Lisa's thoughts were interrupted when her mother came out from her room.

"Alright girls, I'm going out. Behave while I'm not here." Rita said before planting a kiss on each of her daughter's head.

"Bye, mom!" The girls answered together.

The mother then moved to the foot of the stairs. "Lola, honey, are you ready? We'll be late for your pageant competition!"

"I'm ready!" Lola called back from the second floor, appearing in the middle of the hallway and starting to walk down the stairs, she had applied a light layer of makeup, done her hair to perfection and was wearing a brand new beautiful dress.

Lisa took notice of how Lana's attention moved from the TV to the stairs. She noticed how the moment Lola reached the first floor, Lana's eyes widened a bit and how her cheeks gained a rosy tone. She also noticed the words that came out of her sister's mouth.

"Bah… bah… bah…"

"Hmm? Did you said something, Lana?" Leni asked as she looked at the little girl.

Lana quickly shook her head. "N-no, I… It was nothing." The girl stood from the couch and ran to her mother. "Mom, can I go too?"

Rita lifted a brow. "You want to go to a pageant contest? I thought you hated those."

"I… I don't really like them… But, I want to go and cheer Lola." She said as she flashed a smile to her twin, who returned one of her own.

The mother smiled down at her daughters. "Alright, then let's get going or we'll be late," she said as she guided the two girls to Vanzilla.

Lisa looked with suspicion at the little plumber. 'Did Lana…' Lisa shook her head. 'Not likely. I must have imagined it… But what if…' Lisa scratched her head. Lana had just acted how every single one of the sisters had acted towards Hugh, but this time, Lana was acting like that towards Lola. Could it be…

The mere idea of it made Lisa laugh. 'That's ridiculous, the probability of it being the case is of less than 3.5 percent.' Lisa thought, letting the subject go so she could focus in some other experiment. She had more important and plausible things to think about.

* * *

 ** _Here you have chapter 2. If there's something that someone would like to see happe, leave a comment._**


	3. Chapter 3

The front door of the Loud House shot wide open and out came a little girl with a red cap and a blue overall. The girl was carrying her toolbox and a big smile on her face. She walked quickly to the neighbour's house and knocked the door.

It didn't took long for the grumpy and old Mr. Grouse to open the door.

"Loud! What do you want?" Mr. Grouse said, squinting his eyes at the little girl. "I ain't giving back any of your toys!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Grouse. I'm not here for that," Lana said as she pulled out a little card from one of her pockets. "I'm here to offer my services."

Mr. Grouse took the card. He couldn't help but smile a little as he saw the little smiley face and the wrench drawn on the front, then he turned it around and read the words that had been written with blue and red crayon.

 _ **LaNa LOud**_

 _ **aMasin PluMver nd MecaNic!**_

"Nice presentation card, Loud."

"Thanks. I did it myself." Lana answered with pride. "So, I'm here to see if there's any kind of job that I could help you with. I would do it way cheaper than other people."

"Hmmm." Mr. Grouse thought as he rubbed his chin. He instantly remembered something that had been annoying him for a few days now. "Well, the sink in my bathroom wont stop leaking water, and it becomes really annoying at night."

"That's perfect! I can fix it in a moment!"

He knew that the little girl could. He had known her for six years, and in the past three, she had shown several times amazing abilities.

"Come in, then." Mr. Grouse stood to the side, allowing the girl to run inside and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom. Mr. Grouse moved after her at a much slower pace due to his age. As he approached the bathroom he could hear that the little girl was already busy working. By the time he entered the bathroom, he saw Lana placing several of her tools back in her toolbox.

"It's done, Mr. Grouse!"

"What? So quickly?"

Lana shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to fix. Do you have anything else that I can' help you with or that was it?"

"Well, there are a few other things around the house that could–"

"I'll do it!"

Lana spend the next hour moving up and down Mr. Grouse's house and fixing little things. After Mr. Grouse had ran out of things to fix, he took two twenty-dollar bills and gave them to Lana.

Lana looked wide eyed at the money. "B-but Mr. Grouse! This is way too much!"

Mr. Grouse chuckled as he rubbed Lana's head. "For all the jobs you did around my house, and the good quality? That's actually not enough to pay you for all you did. I actually would have paid you a little more, but I don't have much money right now." He said as he guided Lana to the door.

"Wow." Lana stood at the entrance of the house, looking down at her money, before smiling up at Mr. Grouse. "Thank you, Mr Grouse."

"No problem, kid. Now, get out of my property!" Mr. Grouse shouted before slamming the door.

Lana did as told and ran back to her house. She had expected to have to work a lot more to earn this amount. As Lana made her way to the second floor and towards her oldest sister's room, she heard her mother shouting from the living room.

"Bye, kids! I'm going to the supermarket!"

Lana stopped right in her tracks and turned around, and went back to the first floor. She had been about to ask Lori for a ride to the mall, but with her mother already about to leave to that place.

"Mom," Lana called out as she saw her mother already at the door. "Can I go with you?"

Rita looked down at her daughter. "You want to do the shopping with me?"

"Uhmm, no," Lana said as she rubbed the back of her head. "There's actually something that I want there and I–"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you know that the budget for shopping is a bit tight. I can't buy you anythi–"

Lana shook her head. "No, mom. I'll buy it myself. I fixed a few things for Mr. Grouse just a moment ago and he paid me forty dollars." She said as she showed her mother the money. "So can I go with you, please?"

"You sure you don't want to save that money for later?"

"No. There's something I want buy."

Rita smiled at her daughter. "Alright, you can come."

"Yes! Thanks, mom." Lana said, running to Vanzilla.

Both of them remained silent for a moment as they drove away from the house. Halfway to their destination, Rita asked Lana:

"So, what is it you want to buy, honey? A new tool for your jobs? Or more of those dog biscuits that you like?"

"No, nothing like that. I… I actually… I'm going to buy a new doll."

Rita wasn't sure that she heard correctly. "You want to buy a doll?"

"It's not for me. I… two weeks ago I ruined Lola's last good doll. So I want to buy her a new one."

Rita smiled widely at her daughter's words. "I'm so proud of you, Lana. Taking responsibility of your actions and using your own money to buy your sister a new doll."

Lana blushed a little. She wasn't sure if she was being responsible, she just wanted to make her sister happy, like when she gave her her sandwich. It had felt so good when Lola hugged her, all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

After two hours of shopping, Rita and Lana returned to the house, with Lana carrying on her lap a little bag with a box inside. She was hoping that Lola would like the toy she chose, it had costed her half of her earnings. Her mother had reassured her that Lola would love it.

Rita parked the van in front of the garage. She got out and called out. "Kids! Help me with the groceries!"

As usual, the kids rushed out of the house and competed amongst them to see who could carry more bags. Lana let the others handle the bags as she snuck into the house. Lola was the only one that noticed this, and also noticed that she was carrying something.

' _She was out with mom. She must have convinced mom to buy something only for her.'_ Lola thought, feeling a bit angry. It just wasn't fair that Lana had gotten something only for herself, so she would have to confront her about it. She silently followed Lana up to their room and closed the door behind her.

Lana looked back to see who had followed her, a smile forming as she saw Lola. "Hey, Lola!"

"Don't _"Hey, Lola!"_ me. What do you have there?" Lola asked, pointing at the bag in Lana's room. "You went all sneaky on us and got something for you? You better share it!"

Lana looked down at her back before shaking her head. "Nah, there's no reason to share it."

Lola frowned, her face turning red and her fists trembling. "You little–"

"Here, this is for you," Lana said, offering the bag to Lola.

Lola fell silent, her expression changing from one of anger to confusion. She slowly but steadily moved closer to Lana, accepting the bag. She opened it and pulled out a box, a princess doll with a pink dress inside.

"Lana…" Lola started, not taking her eyes off the toy, a little afraid that this would turn out into some prank. "What is this?"

Lana tilted her head. "It's a princess doll." Lana said, her smile dropping a little. "You don't like it?"

"No, no. I… I really like it, it's so pretty." She lifted her eyes to see her twin. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, I ruined your last dolly, so I did some jobs for Mr. Grouse, and he paid me more than enough so I could buy it."

Lola's eyes widened. "You… You paid for this?"

"Yeah, I just–"

Lana was interrupted when Lola rushed up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lola pulled away, looking at Lana with a big smile.

"Lana, this is amazing! Thank you!" She said, planting a kiss on Lana's cheek before moving away to play with her new doll.

Lana just remained frozen in place, one hand touching the cheek her sister had just kissed while her heart beat like crazy. This… This was way better than hugs. Spending twenty dollars on that doll had been completely worth it.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this. If things go as planned, there should be some drama starting next chapter. As always, if someone would like to comment possible ideas, I would happily read them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Help! Help! Please, somebody save me from this evil creature!" Lola exclaimed, her back against her bed, carefully looking at her attacker.

The doors of the closet shot wide open and out came a little girl. She was carrying a cardboard sword and wearing a plastic helmet. "Don't fear, princess! I'm here to defeat the evil and protect your town!" Lana shouted as she jumped forward between her sister and the attacker.

"Town?" Lola said, a bit annoyed. "I'm not the princess of some little town! I'm the princess of the biggest and greatest kingdom that has ever existed! The kingdom of Lolaland!"

Lana would normally roll her eyes at that, but she couldn't help but smile at her sister as she bowed her head. "I'm terrible sorry for my mistake, princess."

"You better be, because I don't– WATCH OUT!" Lola shouted as she tackled her sister to the floor, effectively helping her dodge the attack of the enemy.

Lola shook her head and then stood up, looking back at their attacker. "That was a cheap shot!"

A little frog was on Lola's tea table. His tongue currently extended, with the tip attached to the place on the floor were the twins had been standing. The frog retracted his tongue, and jumped a few times. "Ribbit! Ribbit!"

Lola glared at the frog for a moment before looking down at her sister that was still laying on the floor. "Come on, Lana! The evil won't defeat itself!"

Lana shook her head and sat up. "Uhhh, yeah, sorry. Got a little… distracted." Lana said, remembering how close her her face had been to her sister just a moment ago. Lola's lips had been so close that she had felt the impulse to–

"Come on! Stop doing nothing and let's get back to the game," Lola said, grabbing Lana by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Right!" Lana said, grabbing her sword from the floor and moving towards Hops. "Your days of doing evil things end today, Baron Von Hops!" Lana exclaimed, swinging her sword around in what she imagined was an amazing display of her abilities. "You don't stand a chance against me! The greatest knight ever! Mud Knight!"

"Ribbit," Hops said, leaping forward towards Lana. The little girl ducked and rolled forward, the frog passing her over.

Lana quickly turned around and chased after the frog. "Hyaaaahhhh," she exclaimed, swinging her sword towards Hops.

Hops easily dodged by jumping to the side, and then counterattacked. He shot his tongue, hitting Lana on the right shoulder.

"Aaaaghhh!" Lana dropped to a knee, holding her shoulder with her left hand. "It's… It's too strong. I can't–"

"Don't give up!" Lola shouted, moving to her side. "I'll help you. I can cure this injury!" She said, placing her hands over Lana's shoulder. "ShashashashaSHA!" She chanted, throwing her hands up to the air. "You can keep fighting now!"

"Thank you, princess!" Lana said before standing up and grabbing her sword with both hands. "You won't be able to defeat me!" Lana said, slowly moving to her left, circling her enemy.

"Ribbit!" Hops remained still, observing each of Lana's movements.

Lana smirked as she had reached what she needed. She grabbed one of the pillows on Lola's bed and threw it at Hops. The frog easily dodged it by jumping to its left, but that is what Lana wanted. The frog was in the corner of the room, with no place to run as Lana had already ran up to him.

"This is your end!" Lana said, rising sword up to the sky, ready to strike. As Lana brought her sword down, Hops turned around and began climbing the wall. He gained enough high, then jumped off the wall and over Lana."

"Aaaahhh!" Lola shouted when Hops landed on her head.

"You evil creature! Get your sticky feet off the princess!" Lana shouted starting her run towards Lola and Hops, but stopped when she saw Hops moving to Lola's shoulder and aiming his tongue at her ear.

"Eww, eww, eww. Lana, don't let him do that!" Lola said, her voice filled with dread.

Hops readied his tongue. If Lana did something he didn't like, he would shoot.

"I… I surrender," Lana said, dropping to her knees and letting her sword fall to her side.

Hops turned around and shot his tongue at Lana's sword. Just as it made contact, Lana grabbed the tongue."Gotcha!" She shouted, pulling from it and causing Hops to fall from Lola's shoulder. "Princess! Use that to catch this evil creature!" Lana said, pointing at her red cap that had been lying on Lola's bed this whole time.

Lola moved quickly, grabbing the cap and placing it over Hops, effectively holding him in place.

Lana then grabbed her sword, rushed to Hops and readied her final strike. "Take this!" She shouted, jumping as high as she could and quickly swinging her sword downwards.

She stopped her quick movement at the last second, the sword just an inch away from touching her cap. She gently lowered the tip of the sword and booped the top of the red hat.

"Ribbit!"

"We did it!" The twins shouted at the same time, taking each other's hands and jumping in place.

"We finally defeated the evil creature," Lana said happily.

The twins stopped jumping, and Lola began talking. "Brave Mud Knight! Your princess congratulates you for the brave act you accomplished! You have earned a price! Just name it and your great and beautiful princess will give it to you!"

Lana looked right into her sister's eyes, a warm smile on her face. "There's only one thing that I want…"

"Then ask for it and I will give it to you."

But Lana didn't ask. She just went for it. Lana leaned forward and pressed her lips to her sister's.

It felt amazing. It was better than she had imagined. This sensation… this feelings that kept growing inside of her as she held the kiss. She was feeling good, she was feeling wonderful, she was feeling–

Pain.

Lola had been completely caught by surprise when Lana suddenly kissed her. She hadn't been able to react right away due to the shock, but once she understood what was happening, she didn't hesitate to push her sister away as hard as possible.

Lana had fall backwards, hitting her head with the wall. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked up at her sister.

"What…" Lola started, looking down at her sister as her face slowly turned into a scowl. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lola shouted as hard as she could. "I can't believe you did that! You just… You just kissed me? Gross!" Lola shouted, furiously rubbing her lips with the back of her hand.

Lana felt a new kind of pain coming from her chest. "L-Lola… I just–"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you! That was disgusting! You are disgusting!" Each word from Lola just incremented the pain in Lana's chest.

All the shouting coming from the room of the twins finally caught the attention of the other siblings, who quickly appeared at the entrance of the room.

"Alright. What's going on here?" Lori asked, stepping inside the room and looking at each of her sisters.

"Lana kissed me!" Lola shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her twin.

Lori just lifted a brow. "Aren't you exaggerating a little just for a simple kiss?"

"But she kissed me on the mouth! She stole my first kiss! And it was disgusting!"

"What?" All the other siblings asked perplexed. Had they heard Lola correctly? Had Lana kissed her… on the mouth?

"Why would you even do that?" Lynn asked, looking at Lana. "You kissed her? What gives?"

"Dude, not cool." Luna said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"If that was some kind of prank, then it was of bad taste. You can't just do that!" Luan said.

"Lana, that's not right." Lincoln said from the middle of the group. "You aren't supposed to kiss your sister like that."

Lana couldn't really understand much after that as they all began speaking at the same time, saying basically the same thing. What was wrong with her? Her lips started to tremble and her sight became blurry. She turned her head a moment towards Lola. Her twin looked at her with so much disgust on her face.

Lana couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her way through her siblings, running down stairs and out of the house.

* * *

 ** _I'm not sure if I handled the part with the other siblings correctly. I'm open to suggestions._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lana laid still on her side, hugging her knees to her chest while looking at the wooden wall. The occasional hiccup was the only sound coming from her, accompanied with a few fresh tears. She wasn't sure how long she had been out there, but it mustn't had been to long as there was still a good amount of light outside. While she didn't knew how much time had passed, she did knew one thing; every single second had been torture.

Her mind couldn't help but play again and again the events of earlier. The faces of disbelief in each of her siblings and the words of disapproval that flooded her ears.

But what really haunted her for the whole time she had been there was the expression on her twins face. The way she looked at her, that expression that was a mix of disgust and anger… Lana couldn't help but feel a new wave of pain in her chest every time her mind replayed that moment.

Lana managed to caught the sound of steps, and they were getting closer. Her body started to tremble. She shut her eyes and tightened her grip on her legs, trying to calm herself, but not doing a good work. She was afraid of what the approaching person would say or do.

The steps ceased a short distance from Lana, and for a moment, there was no sound. Lana didn't turn around. She just decided to remain still and pretend that there was no one standing outside of Charles' dog house. Maybe there could be a chance that whoever was out there would just leave her alo–

"Lana," came the voice of the eldest sibling. The little girl didn't talk or move, she just remained still. Lori sighed before crawling inside of the doghouse. _'Is it my imagination, or is this thing bigger in the inside?'_ She thought as she sat down.

Lori took a moment as she looked at her sister. After what had happened earlier, it was obvious that someone had to talk with Lana. With her being the oldest, she had taken it upon herself to do so… She just wasn't sure how to start.

"Lana, we need to talk," she said a bit more strongly than needed, causing the little girl to let out a little whimper. _'Yeah… that's not a good way to start.'_

Lori breathed deeply and tried again. "Lana, I just want to understand what happened," she said in a softer tone, but this time, she didn't get any kind of reaction. "Lana," she continued. "We didn't really get to hear your side of the story, so… uhm, Did you really kiss Lola?"

Still no answer, and it was starting to annoy Lori. "Lana, remaining quiet isn't really helping you. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. What really happened? I don't really think that Lola was lying because there's literally no reason for her to do so. Now, there must be some kind of explanation. You tripped and it just happened, right?" She asked hopefully, pausing a moment to see if Lana would answer her, but still nothing.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck, carefully considering her next question and if she wanted to hear the answer of it in case Lana decided to finally talk. "Lana, you… Is it possible that you really wanted to kiss Lola?"

The silence remained, but just when Lori was about to continue, she heard the unmistakable sound of crying filling the cramped space

"Is it really w-wrong?" Lana finally said as she sat up and slowly turned around.

A mixture of sadness and pity filled Lori when she saw her sister. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess and a new trail of tears were running over the dried ones on the cheeks. Lori quickly moved forward and embraced Lana, holding her tightly against her chest.

"I couldn't h-help it! I was l-looking at her and I just… I w-wanted to kiss her! " Lana exclaimed, grabbing Lori's shirt and burying her face on her chest. "And now she h-hates me… everyone hates m-me!"

"No, Lana. No one hates you, not even Lola. She's just a little angry at the moment." Lori said, running a hand up and down Lana's back. The words seemed to calm Lana a little as she loosened her grip on Lori's shirt, but it only lasted a second, as she held it tightly again.

"Lori… It hurts. I just… my chest won't stop hurting. I… I don't want Lola to be a-angry with me."

Lori pulled back a little to look down at Lana with a sad expression. _'She… is it possible that she really lo–'_ Lori shook her head, stopping that train of thought. The mere idea of it being the truth was so weird to her.

"Lana, what you did… you can't do it again. It isn't right."

"Why?" Lana asked, looking up at Lori with such a sorrowful expression that the older girl could feel her own heart aching a little. "Luna and Sam do it all the time. Why is it wrong when I do it?"

"No, Lana, that's completely different. It is okay for them to be like that because they aren't sisters. They aren't related. It isn't normal for two sisters to do such things."

Lana looked down with a thoughtful, yet sad expression. She leaned forward, resting her head again Lori's chest again as she mumbled something

"What was that?"

"I'm… I'm the p-problem." Lana said just loud enough for lori to hear. "I'm… I'm w-weird. I'm..." A word ran through Lana's head, and she couldn't help but repeat it. "I'm d-disgusting."

"No, no, Lana. That isn't right. Don't say those things about yourself."

"B-but I am. You s-said it isn't normal, so there must be something wrong with m-me."

"Lana, there's nothing wrong with you," Lori said firmly, holding Lana with one hand as she ran the other over the girl's messy hair. "You're just… confused."

Both remained like that for minutes until Lori felt like Lana had finally calmed down. She looked outside, noticing that it was beginning to turn dark. Taking her phone out, she checked the time. Ten past six. It wouldn't take long for her parents to return home.

"Lana, we should go back to the house."

"I… I don't want to go," Lana answered, slightly afraid of going back… afraid of seeing Lola.

"Everything will be fine. We'll talk to the others and tell them that it all was just a misunderstanding." Lori looked up, thinking of some excuse that could explain Lana's little act. "I know, we'll tell them that you just got caught in your role of the brave knight and decided to kiss the princess because that is how it happens in the movies."

"O-okay. If you think that's the best."

' _I don't know, but I hope it is,'_ Lori thought as she moved Lana off her and crawled out of the doghouse, Lana following behind. Both of them looked at the house, then at each other. Lana didn't move, she just waited for Lori to take the lead, but the older girl just stood there, looking down at Lana.

"Lana…" Lori began, kneeling in front of her sister. "When you kissed Lola, what did you felt?"

Lana just looked away, awkwardly rubbing her arm, but Lori easily noticed the red on the girl's cheeks.

Lori sighed. "Come on, the others must be worried," she said, offering a hand to Lana, who quickly accepted it. They walked slowly to the house.

* * *

In the second floor of the Loud house, a little girl with glasses placed her headphones down on the table in front of her. Lisa had been listening to the whole conversation thanks to a little listening device she had planted on Lori's clothes. She had done so just moment before the her oldest sibling went out to talk with Lana.

Lisa pressed the bridge of her nose as she ran on her head what she had heard.

"Me and my inventions… I just hope this doesn't cause any more troubles."

* * *

 _ **Oh boy, this chapter was hard for me to write. I rewrote Lori and Lana's talk like 4 times because it never felt right. I hope you enjoyes it. Now, I have to go and think really hard how this story will continue. I have two possibilities in mind, but don't know which would be the best.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh boy, this chapter was hard to write at the start. Wasn't sure exactly how to handle things. I hope I did a good enough job. I also went back and checked some previous chapters, fixed a few mistakes and added some words that were missing here and there._**

* * *

The second Lori and Lana entered the kitchen, most of the other siblings rushed up to them and started to bombard them with questions related to the incident of earlier and what had they been talking out in the backyard. Lola just kept her distance, away from the commotion, still looking a little angry, while Lisa was nowhere to be found.

"Everybody, stay quiet!" Lori shouted, effectively silencing the others. "Look, what happened earlier was just a little misunderstanding. Lana did kiss Lola," a few of the sisters were about to say something, but Lori quickly continued before anyone could uther a word, "but it was just all part of the game. That is literally the way things happen in the movies, and Lana was just imitating it. She just… she just got carried a little. That's all."

Lori looked at her little sister that was still holding her hand, looking down at the floor. ' _It's the best if the others don't know the truth. It would be really hard for Lana to deal with that,'_ She thought.

"So it was just, like, no real problem?" Leni asked, receiving a nod from Lori. "For a second I thought that Lana was really in love with Lola. Because, that would totes explain why she acts like Hugh is still around whenever she's with Lola."

The room was completely quiet, with all of the sisters and Lincoln looking at Leni who had a carefree smile on her face, then turning to look at a slack jawed, wide eyed Lori, then looking down at Lana who was now hiding behind the older girl.

"Ahahaha, Leni, the things you say," Lori said with an awkward laugh. "Of course that isn't the case, you must have just imagined it," she added with a forced smile. "Didn't you hear? It was just a misunderstanding and I'm sure it won't happen again. Right, Lana?"

Lana hesitantly looked up at Luna, then gave a reluctant nod directed at all her sibling siblings.

"See? There's literally nothing to worry about. So let's just forget this ever happened and move on."

All the other kids looked at Lori in silence, until finally Luna spoke. "Dude, tell us the truth."

"W-what? I-I'm telling–"

"Wait!" Lola shouted, walking to the center of the kitchen. She took a moment, looking with critical eye at her twin. "I think I know how to get the truth," She said before stepping even closer to Lana, with their noses just inches apart. Lola could see her twin's cheeks gaining a rosy color, but it still wasn't enough to be sure.

She batted her eyelashes in a way she had learned to do for her pageant contests, something that usually charmed the crowd. It seemed to have achieved its intended purpose, as she could see Lana slowly closing her eyes, tilting her head and slowly leaning closer.

"What are you doing?!" Lola shouted, stepping away from her twin before there could be any kind of contact.

Lana blinked twice before realizing what she had been about to do, and the fact that all the others had seen it. She quickly hid behind Lori, trying to hold back her tears.

"Lori," Lincoln said, stepping up to the oldest Loud. "What's the meaning of this? Why did you lie to us?"

"What's really going on, Lori?" Lynn joined her brother in the interrogation.

Lori sighed, scratching her head. "Look, it really isn't big deal, it's just–"

"How can you say it's not big deal?" Lynn asked, crossing her arms. "Lana is in love with Lola! They are sisters! You know how wrong it is?"

"I know!" Lori exclaimed, feeling her temper rising a little. She walked up to Lynn, leaving Lana behind. "But it's nothing I can't handle! Lana is only six years old! She's only confused!"

"And why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?" Lincoln asked, a bit annoyed at Lori.

"Lana doesn't need more people butting into this. She just needs time. It's clear that Lola won't return her feelings, so in a few days, she will literally forget about them!"

"Dude, are you serious?!" Luna joined up. "You can't just assume that this matter will be resolved so easily. Maybe we should tell the 'rents about this."

"Yeah," Lynn said, "we should let them handle this and have a proper talk with Lana, because obviously, Lori isn't capable of doing so!"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it! You all just ruined my plans with your–"

"Uhm, guys," Leni interrupted, trying to get the attention of the others. "Maybe you should, like, tone it down a little."

The three girls turned their eyes at the blond, ready to start shouting at her, but stopped as they saw her sitting on the floor, holding a distraught Lana.

"T-there really is something wrong w-with me?"

"Lana," Lori said, rushing up to her sister. "No, I already told you that there's nothing wrong with you."

"Actually, that's incorrect, Lori," came an emotionless voice from the dining room. Everyone looked back to see the little genius of the house entering the kitchen. "There's indeed something wrong with our sibling, Lana."

Hearing that confirmation, Lana couldn't help but let the tears she had been fighting to hold back run free.

The older girls frowned at the little genius. "Way harsh, dude," Luna said, shaking her head.

"Lisa, just go back to your room. You are clearly not here to help," Lori said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Incorrect once again, Lori. Besides, it's impossible to focus on my experiments with all the ruckus that you all were making," Lisa said, adjusting her glasses as she took a long look at Lana from the distance. She walked slowly, holding her chin with a hand a humming to herself. "I certainly never expected that the experiment would produce this kind of results."

"Wait a second," Lola said, squinting her eyes at the little genius. "Experiment?"

Lisa, slowly turned her head to look at her siblings, a forced smile on her face. "Did I say experiment? I-I meant–"

"Lisa, did you do something to Lana?" Lincoln asked.

"Noooo...?" Lisa said, sweating bullets.

Lori's eye twitched. "You literally have three seconds to start talking before I turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori said, stepping closer to the little genius. "One! T–"

"Alright, alright, I'll talk!" Lisa said. "No need to resort to such brutish activity."

"Start! Talking!"

Lisa sighed. "About three weeks ago, I asked Lola and Lana to help me with a little project I had just come up with."

"Wait, you mean the one you offered us five dollars?" Lola asked.

"Yes," Lisa said while nodding, "that one. I believe that it's the reason why Lana developed such anormal strong feelings for you."

"What gives, Lisa?" Lynn asked. "Why are you doing experiments that make your sisters fall in love with each other?"

"It wasn't my intention to achieve that kind of result," Lisa said, a bit annoyed. "My intentions were to alter the level of influence a determined set of hormones in the brain that show up whenever an individual is feeling a certain amount of hostility towards another, effectively keeping under control such feeling and preventing any kind of confrontation."

The loud siblings looked a little confused at the little genius.

Lisa sighed. "I was trying to prevent Lola and Lana from ever fighting again, but the machine completely malfunctioned when I was conducting the experiment on Lana. I had initially thought that the experiment had been a complete failure."

"I… I remeber that day," Lana meekly said. "I…" she looked at Lola, "the whole day I couldn't stop thinking how pretty Lola is."

The little princess was taken aback by this comment, quickly looking away with a scowl as her cheeks gained a bit of color.

"You see," Lisa continued, "after a few days, I noticed a change in Lana's behaviour. I deemed the experiment a success, as the fight and noise in the house had gone down drastically. Now, the problem is that the effect of the experiment, as we all can conclude after the events of today, caused our sister to develope a high level of infatuation towards Lola. Street name, a crush."

"Ugh, Lisa! This is exactly why mom and dad keep telling you to never experiment on any of us!" Lori exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do now about this situation?"

"Don't worry, siblings. I believe I can come up with a way to turn Lana back to how she was. It'll take some time. I need to gather enough information of the first experiment and figure out exactly what went wrong with it. With that, I should be able to come up with a solution for this problem."

"So… Lana will stop acting like Hugh is around when she's with Lola?" Leni asked.

"Exactly!"

"And how long will it take you to fix this?" Lynn asked.

"Hard to say right now. I still don't have the information I require. I would say that a week at the earliest."

"So I'll have to deal with her trying to kiss me until then?" Lola asked a bit annoyed.

"Basically, yes. But I don't really think you have to worry much. Lana hasn't show any kind of obsessive–"

"Whatever!" Lola interrupted, pointing at Lana. "Just don't get close to me until you stop being weird!" She said before storming off.

Lana lifted her hands to her chest, trying to sooth the pain she was feeling, with Leni hugging her from behind.

"Lisa," Lori said, breaking the silence that had formed after Lola's words, "could you start working on fixing this?"

"Already started. Right now, as we speak, my computer is running a few programs that will help me retrieve the information I need."

"Good," Lori said with a nod before turning to look at the others. "Alright guys, there really isn't much for the rest of us to do other to keep an eye open in case something happens."

"Uhm, is it a problem if I keep both eyes open? It's kind of hard for me to just close one," Leni said, trying to close only one eye but ending up blinking.

"Leni, that's not… Yeah, sure, keep both eyes open."

"Great!"

Right at that moment, the sibling could hear the sound of vanzilla parking next to the house. Lori looked at Luna. "You think we should tell our parents about this."

Luna thought for a second before answering. "I guess we can keep silent for a moment. But if Lisa isn't able to fix this, we will tell them."

"Of course."

With that being said, most of the Loud kids left the kitchen to greet their parents, with Lori and Lana staying behind.

"Don't worry, Lana. Things will be back to normal in no time," Lori said before leaving the kitchen.

' _Everyone just keeps saying fixing this, or normal that,'_ Lana thought as she looked down at the floor. _'Are this feelings really a lie? …They feel normal to me.'_

* * *

 ** _So a few people kept asking when was Lisa going to say it was her fault. I actually wanted to wait a little longer before that, but I had some troubles dealing with some dialogues, and the best solution I found was for Lisa to just spill the beans.  
I wanted to give at least one line of dialogue to Luan, but I just couldn't come up with a pun for her to say. Really hard when english isn't your main language._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this, and as usual, I would be happy to hear ideas for this._**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since the little kiss incident. Lisa had spent most of her time trying to figure out a way to get Lana back to normal. It had taken her a little over two days to gather all the information she could from the original experiment, but it still wasn't enough to figure a way to fix her mistake. There was still a lot of research and testing she had to do before she could reach an acceptable solution.

Lisa stretched her short limbs and rubbed her face. Getting off of her chair and away from her computer, she decided it would be good to take a short break.

"No!" Lisa heard someone shout from outside the house, followed by the front door closing. She walked to the window and looked outside, a lonely figure on the front yard instantly catching her attention.

Lisa couldn't help but let out a sigh. Her experiment had indeed achieved its goal. The fight's between the twins hadn't just decreased, they had completely ceased. It wasn't because they got along better, but because they had completely stopped interacting between them.

It wasn't because of Lana. The little girl had tried several times to spend some time with Lola, asking her to play some games together or just watch T.V, but Lola had shot down every attempt with a rotund no. And not only did Lola avoid playing with Lana, but she also kept her distance. Whenever it was time for breakfast, lunch or dinner, Lola would sit on the farthest chair from Lana. She had even convinced Leni to change rooms with her until Lana stopped being "weird".

"Guys, when did we redecorate the bathroom?" Lisa heard her older sister Leni ask loudly from just outside her room.

"Leni, for the third time," Lincoln said in an annoyed tone. "This is my room, not the bathroom!"

"What? When did that happen? The bathroom has always been to the left of my room!"

Lisa somehow managed to hear Lincoln facepalm. "Leni, you aren't staying at your room at the moment! You are in Lana's room."

"Ohhh, right… then where is the bathroom?"

Lisa just shook her head and tuned out the rest of that conversation. She took one last look out the window, watching as Lana just sat below the shadow of the tree, with her back against the trunk, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Taking a closer look, Lisa could see that Lana's shoulder were shaking. This was the result of her latest attempt to get Lola to play with her.

Lisa walked away from the window and sat back in front of her computer. In her short life, there were few things that Lisa regretted, and the biggest one of those was what she had done to Lana.

' _I got the peace and quiet I wanted so much, but it isn't worth it when it's at the cost of the happiness of others,'_ Lisa thought as she started pressing keys.

* * *

"No, I love you more," Lori happily said as she laid on her stomach on the bed, talking on the phone.

" _Impossible, babe. I love you way more,"_ came the answer of Bobby.

Lori giggled merrily, rolling to lay on her back. "No, I literally love–"

Lori was interrupted by the door of her room shooting wide open, with a little girl in a pink dress barging and making her way to the empty bed. "Stupid Lana," Lola said just loud enough for Lori to hear.

Lori let out a sigh before sitting up. "Hey, Boo Boo Bear, I'll call you back later, okay?"

" _Alright, babe. Talk to you later."_

Lori ended the call and left her phone on the bed. She turned to look at her little sister who was scowling at one of her dolls. "Lola," the girl looked at Lori. "What's wrong?"

Lola looked away and crossed her arms. "Lana. She just doesn't understand that I don't want to play with her!"

"Lola," Lori started, standing up from her bed to sit next to her sister. "Don't you think you are being a little hard on Lana? She just wants to spend some time with you."

"Well, I'll spend time with her when she stops being weird!"

"Look, we all know that Lana's feelings at the moment aren't normal, but it isn't her fault. And she isn't really trying to do anything weird, she just wants to play."

"What she wants is for me to lower my guard!" Lola exclaimed, moving away from Lori. "It's better not to take any chances."

Lori sighed as she shook her head. "I understand that you don't want to risk having a repeat of the kiss incident, but pushing her away isn't the right way. You… Lana is going through a hard time, and you doing this is just–"

"Whatever!" Lola interrupted. "She just has to endure it until Lisa finds a cure," she said before storming out of the room.

Lola was about to go down the stairs, but stopped when she saw Lana just coming up the stairs. Both girls looked at each other, with Lola easily noticing the red eyes and the tear stains on Lana's face. Lola just looked away as she made her way down.

Lana remained still, looking at her sister walk away in complete silence. She then resumed her way to her own room, her head hanging low.

Lola reached the living room and sat on the arm chair. She didn't care at all that Luan had control of the T.V or that she was watching once again one of those bad comedies. Lola didn't really wanted to watch anything, she just wanted to quell this uneasy sensation in her chest. This tight feeling around her heart.

' _Disgusting…'_ the words sounded in her head, making her remember something that had happened not too long ago…

.oO(O)Oo.

 _Lola waited patiently on the backstage of the pageant contest for her turn to arrive. Today she felt better than ever, today she felt unstoppable. She would definitely win without a doubt._

 _The little princess looked from behind the curtains at the public that were watching another contestant. On the front row, she easily spotted her mother and her sister, who quickly noticed her and waved enthusiastically at Lola. With a big smile, Lola waved back._

 _Feeling more sure of herself than before, Lola went back to wait for her turn as she merrily hummed a song._

" _Why so happy, Loud?" Asked Lindsey Sweetwater from behind Lola. "Your family could finally pay for a surgery to fix your face?"_

 _Lola turned around, lifting a brow, "Why would I need it when my face is already perfect?"_

 _Lindsey shook her head. "Poor girl, living a lie. Whatever, so why so happy?"_

" _Well, if you really want to know, it's because my sister came for the first time to cheer for me." Lola answered happily._

 _Lindsey looked at Lola with a deadpan expression "That's it? Your stupid sister came to cheer you up? I thought that you had gotten a boyfriend or something. That would explain that song you were humming."_

" _Hey! My sister isn't stupid! And having her here is way better than having a boyfriend."_

 _Lindsey just tilted her head. "You can't be serious. Your prefer your sister over a boyfriend? Do you have a crush on her or something?"_

" _W-what?" Lola asks, with her cheeks turning red. "What do you–"_

 _Lindsey smirks evilly. "Nasty," Lindsey said, feigning repulsion. "You really like your sister that way. Yewk."_

" _That isn't true at all!" Lola shouted, her face completely red. "I don't–"_

" _You know, it doesn't really surprise me. I bet you two just kiss each other all the time. Disgusting."_

" _W-we don't–"_

" _Sure sure. I better get away from you before the disgustingness spreads to me," Lindsey said as she walked away. "Bye, sister lover."_

" _I don't like my sister like that!"_

.oO(O)Oo.

"I don't…" Lola said as she pushed the memory away and balled her hands into fists. "I don't love her," she muttered, sounding like she was trying to convince someone.

* * *

 ** _I Don't know if it's clear enough, but Lola's flashback takes place after the end of chapter 2._**

 _ **Sorry I took so long. This chapters are really short, so it shouldn't take me too long to write them, but I'm just a little lazy.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lana was sitting on her bed, with her back against the wall, her right hand running the length of El Diablo's body while using the left one to scratch Bitey's back. Her other pets were resting around Lana, just lazily waiting for their turn to be petted by their owner.

Lana breathed deeply, then let the air out slowly. She mover her gaze from izzy, who was resting on her legs, to the window. It was rainy day, the best kind of day that any child could hope for… or just for Lana. It was common knowledge that Lana loved rainy days, as they always meant that there would be a lot of mud to play with. The girl should be shaking with excitement, but instead, Lana just looked back at Izzy with a downcast expression. She just wasn't in the mood for that.

Lana hadn't been her usual cheery self for a few days now. She just stayed on her room most of the time in the company of her pets, the only living things that still seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

Most of the other siblings just kept doing their own stuff, but when they interacted with Lana, they usually wore an expression of pity on her face, and she hated it. Lola… It was better not to think of Lola… It just hurt so much to do so.

Lana spend most of her time alone, just waiting. Waiting for her sister Lisa to fix her, because, according to all the other siblings, she needed to be fixed… and maybe they were right. It didn't matter that Lana thought that what she was feeling wasn't a mistake, what mattered was that she could interact with the others as she used to… to be able to spend time with Lola again. So she just stayed in her room for most of the day, only going out for school or to eat with the family.

The creaking of the door caught Lana's attention. The little genius of the house entered the room and walked to the foot of the bed, adjusting her glasses before looking at her sister's eyes.

"Greetings, Lana."

Lana just answered with a dull "Hi".

"I have need you to follow me back to my room. I have some–"

"You found a cure?" Lana asked with a bit of hope in her words as she leaned forward.

"Umm, no."

"Oh…" Lana slumped back against the wall.

"Don't lose hope, Lana. I'm still trying my hardest to fix this conundrum. I actually came here to move to the next step of my research for a solution."

Lana looked at Lisa, but remained silent, so the genius continued.

"As you know, I have done an extensive amount of research on the experiment that went hiwire, but there's still an important part that I require data from." She paused, waiting for Lana to say something, but the blond girl didn't say anything again. "I need you to come with me to my room. I have to run a few tests on you. Know exactly how this is affecting you."

Lana sighed before moving her animal friends off of her. "Alright," she said as she stood next to Lisa.

The little scientist nodded before turning around and exiting the room, with Lana sluggishly following behind.

As they reached Lisa's bedroom, the younger girl turned to look at Lana as she signaled towards the opposite side of the room. "Please, lay down on the bed."

Lana moved to the bed and did as told without saying anything.

"And I'll require you to remove your head wear."

Lana grabbed her red cap and placed it at the bottom of the bed, then waited for any other indication from Lisa. The genius moved close to Lana and began to attach the end of various cables to Lana's head.

"What are these things?" Lana asked.

"These, dear sibling," Lisa started, signaling at a fw cables still on her hand, "are sensors that will allow me to measure your brain-waves."

"My brain-waves?"

"You see, Lana, at the root of all our thoughts, emotions and behaviours is the communication between neurons within our brains. Brain-waves are produced by synchronised electrical pulses from masses of neurons communicating with each other. Do you understand so far?"

"Uhmm, no."

Lisa sighed and shook her head. "Well, nevermind that, you just need to know that all of this will help me understand more about this problem."

"Alright," Lana said, staying still as Lisa finished to attach the last few sensors to her head.

Lisa then moved to her computer and started to work on it. "This shouldn't take long. I'll start with asking a few questions. Depending on the results, I might need you to stay a little longer so I can recollect a bit more information using a different method."

"As long as it isn't some weird machine like the last time."

"I assure you that it will be nothing like that."

"Okay… I guess you can start questioning me."

* * *

"Alright, that will be all for the moment," Lisa said as she opened the door of her room for Lana.

Lana hesitated a moment in place, finally deciding to ask Lisa something. "Did you… did you find what's wrong with me?"

Lisa remained silent for a moment, her expression neutral as she ran her eyes over Lana's form. "I need time to process this new information. I'll inform you when I find something."

Lana just nodded as she made her way out of Lisa's room. Because the girl was looking down at the floor, she didn't notice the oldest of the sisters standing out in the hallway, causing Lana to bump into her.

"Careful, Lana," Lori said as she helped her little sister to stand up.

"Sorry, Lori," Lana said as she shook her head and looked up, instantly regretting it. There it was, the look of pity that all the older sisters and Lincoln wore when they looked at her… She really hated it, it made her feel so– "See you later," Lana hastily said as she moved to her room and closed the door behind her."

Lana breathed deeply before walking to her bed. As she moved, something on the reflection of the mirror on Lol– Leni's side of the room caught her attention. She turned to look directly at the mirror and lifted her hands to her head. She was missing her red cap.

"Agh… I think I left it in Lisa's room." Lana sighed and walked back to the door, hoping not to stumble into any of her sisters.

She slightly opened the door and looked down the hall. _'All clear, perfect,'_ Lana thought as she got out and moved quickly to Lisa's room. She was about to knock on the door, but a loud voice from inside stopped her.

"What!"

Lana pressed her ear against the wood of the door to listen.

" _Lori_ , _I… There might not be a way to fix Lana's predicament._ "

Lana backed from the door, her eyes were as wide as saucers and her hands wouldn't stop trembling. In a second, Lana turned around, went back to her room and hid below her bedsheets.

* * *

"You… are you serious?"

"Lori, when have I ever not been serious in my life?"

Lori let her body fall on Lisa's bed. "I can't believe this," She said as she looked up at the roof. "Then Lana is stuck like that forever?"

"Most likely. While I was able to figure out exactly how the original experiment affected her, I just… The answer to revert the effects of it keeps eluding me. I might have been able to do something to fix this if I had noticed the effects earlier, possibly a day or two after the experiment."

Lori sat up and looked at Lisa. "How? Why could you have fixed this back then but not now."

"In the original experiment I used a few chemical that alter the hormones present in the brain that are directly related to the emotions of a human being. I might have been able to… detox, remove those chemicals from her body, but it's too late now… It's been a month since then." Lisa lifted a finger and pointed at her head. "The chemicals have already taken root in her brain."

"So there's literally nothing to do now?"

Lisa turned back to her computer. "... At the moment, it seems to be impossible to do anything. I might be able to find a cure in the future."

"In the future?"

"I'm not giving up yet. I caused this problem and I intend to fix it."

Lori smiled, standing up from the bed and walking towards Lisa. "That's very mature of you, Lisa."

"I also have to admit that this puzzle has caught my interest. I can't let it beat me."

Lori chuckled as she shook her head. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I actually thought of measuring the brain-waves of other members of the family and see how different they are to Lana's. I might find something useful with that. Lola's brain-waves should be a good start."

"Alright then… I'll leave you alone so you can keep working."

"Okay. Bye, Lori."

"Bye, Lisa."

* * *

 _There's no way to fix me… I… I will always stay this way…_

 _*sob* *sob*_

 _I don't want that… I don't want this… I don't want my sisters and Lincoln to look at me like that… Like I have a disease…_

 _I… I don't want Lola to keep avoiding me… I don't want her to hate me…_

 _*sob* *sob*_

 _There's no way to fix this… because there's nothing to fix…_

 _Maybe I have always been like this… Lisa can't cure me because it wasn't her fault…_

 _I'm disgusting…_

 _*sob* *sob*_

 _I… I can't take it… I don't want things to be like this for the rest of my life…_

 _I can't stay here… I can't take it… the pity… the hate..._

… _I… I want to leave… get out of here..._

 _*sob*_

* * *

 ** _Finally an update! I hope this chapter was good._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9? Damn, this story turned out to be longer than I expected. I originally planned to write 4 chapters only.**_

 _ **If I made a mistake, please comment and I'll fix it.**_

* * *

Lola rolls on the bed, tiredly looking at the night table next to her. She can just barely see the hour displayed on the clock. Quarter past one. Lola sighs before rolling on her back to look up at the roof. This would be a long night, just like the one before… and the one before that.

She had been sleeping poorly for the last few days, waking up around the middle of the night and having trouble to go back to sleep. The first night, she just thought that it was due to the new room. Different space and different bed, she just needed time to get used… but no.

Lola looked at the bed on the other side of the room, feeling a little envious of Lori, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. The girl closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, and waited… and waited… and waited…

"Ugh," Lola groaned as she turned to look again at the clock on the night table. _'What the– It has only been three minutes?!'_ Lola thought angrily, rolling so her back was facing the clock. As she moved on the bed, she felt her foot touch something. She sat up to look what was it, easily spotting the pink princess doll. The one that Lana had given her.

Lola reached the dolly with one hand before laying back on the bed. She held the doll up on the air, frowning at it. "Stupid Lana," she muttered as her gaze softened. She lowered the doll and rolled on her side, covering herself with the blanket as she hugged the doll close to her. A yawn escaped her and her eyelids started to close on their own.

Her eyes opened as she managed to hear the creaking of the stairs, but she just rolled to face the other side and allowed her eyelids to close again. This house was old, and usually made weird noises whenever it wanted.

Lola was feeling really comfortable and calm now, with her consciousness slowly slipping away for the night. She hugged her little doll a little more tightly. _'Lana…'_ was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of someone moving around the room woke up Lola. The girl blearily opened her eyes and saw her older sister moving from her bed to the closet, and then to the door. Lori had woken up early to make sure she was the first to use the bathroom.

Lola slowly sat up on the bed and used a hand to cover a yawn. She was feeling good, better than how she had felt the last few days. A good night sleep really could do wonders.

The girl got out of bed and quickly gathered the things she would need for her shower. Just before leaving the room, Lola looked back at the doll on her bed with a smile. _'Maybe Lori is right,'_ Lola thought as she recalled a conversation she had with the older Loud. _'It won't hurt to spend some time with Lana, right?'_ Lola thought as she lifted a hand to her chest. She did miss spending time with Lana, but… _'It wouldn't be that bad if she wants to… '_ Lola shook her head before finishing that thought. It was better for that to not happen again.

The girl left the room and waited outside the bathroom, happy to see that there was no one else there. Shortly after, Luna and Lucy joined the queue in that order. A couple of minutes passed before the door swung open, with Lori walking out. Lola didn't waste time, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lola was the member of the family that took the longest in the bathroom, as she took her time to properly wash herself and wouldn't leave until she was sure she was looking her best. So after several minutes, the doors of the bathroom opened once again. Lola stepped out, allowing Luna to take her turn.

She looked down the queue, seeing that Luan, Lincoln and Lisa had joined the queue. Lynn had just gotten out of her room, walking with closed eyes and positioning herself at the end of the queue.

"Hey, Lola? Why did Cleopatra bathe in milk?" Luan asked with a grin.

Lola sighed, but decided to humor her sister. "I don't know, why?"

"Because she couldn't find a cow tall enough to have a shower. Hahahaha, get it?"

All the Loud kids present groaned. Lola decided to get out of there before Luan decided to tell more of her jokes, but before she entered her room, another of her sisters had called out to her.

"Lola, could I have a moment of your time?"

Lola turned around to look at Lisa with a frown. "What do you want?"

Lisa walked up to the little princess, while Lynn moved forward, taking Lisa's spot on the queue. "Score!" Lynn said with a pumped fist.

Lisa paid it no attention and began talking. "Would you be so kind as to follow me to my room?"

Lola narrowed her eyes before answering. "I'm not helping you ever again with one of your experiments."

Lisa quickly shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I just need to run a simple test on you."

"Test?" Lola asked, still not lowering her guard. After the incident with Lana, Lola's trust on Lisa had diminished considerably.

Lisa could easily sense the distrust on her sister, so she lowered her head and spoke. "Lola, I promise you that it won't be anything weird slash dangerous. What I will do is just recollect some data from you and see if it helps me find a way to fix my latest mistake. I swear in the name of Isaac Newton."

Lola silently watched Lisa for a moment, then spoke. "Alright, just give me a moment to finish getting ready for the day."

"Very well, I'll be waiting in my room then," Lisa turned around and walked to her room.

"Aren't you going to shower first?"

"That can wait for the moment. Besides, I believe we'll be done with the test before it's even my turn to use the facilities."

Lola just shrugged and entered her room. The girl brushed her hair and then put on her earrings and tiara before leaving again. Without wasting more time, Lola headed to Lisa's room.

As she approached the room, She took a quick glance at Lana's closed door. She lifted a hand to her chest, but quickly turned back and didn't even bother to knock before entering Lisa's room.

"So, what is this test about?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Lisa stood from her chair where she had been working on her computer and went to her bed. "Please, lay on the bed."

Lola lifted a brow but said nothing. The girl began moving, but stopped as she spotted something at the foot of the bed. She picked it up, gently holding it with her hands.

"Ah, that's right," Lisa said as she moved next to her. "Lana forgot her head wear here yesterday. After I'm done with the test, I'll make sure to return it to her."

"No… no," Lola said as she moved to lay on the bed, still holding the red hat. "I'll give it to her."

Lisa was a bit confused by this. Lola had been actively avoiding Lana for over a week, so this course of action from her was strange. She decided not to say anything about this and let Lola do as she wanted. After all, this would most likely be good news for Lana.

Lisa grabbed the sensors she had used the day before and started attaching them to Lola's head.

"Hey, what are these cables for?" Lola looked warily at Lisa. "Are you going to electrocute me?"

"Lola, I promised you that I wouldn't do anything dangerous. This are sensors that will help me measure your brain-waves."

Lola tilted her head. "My brain-wa– Ugh, whatever. Let's just get over with this."

Lisa nodded, attaching a few more sensors to Lola before moving back to her chair. As Lisa worked on her computer, she asked a few question to Lola, like what she liked or disliked, then a little about their family.

As Lisa took a moment to examine the results displayed on the screen. She squinted her eyes as she leaned closer. _'This… is this correct? I…"_ Lisa looked at Lola, then back to the screen. _'These results are almost identical to–'_

"Luna!" Came the voice of Lori from the first floor. "Could you wake up Leni and Lana? If they dont get up soon, they won't be ready for school on time!"

"Sure thing, dude!" Came Luna's answer.

Lisa just shakes her head and returns her attention to the screen, then stands up. "Lola, I'll need to run a second test on you."

Lola sat up. "Why?" she asked.

"I just need to make sure that the information I got from this test is correct. Now if you could cooperate, then we can be done with this in no time."

Lola sighs, pulling the sensors off from her. "Alright, but just one more test.I'm getting hungry and would like to eat something before going to school."

As Lola gets off the bed, and with Lana's hat still on her grasp, the door of the room opens.

Luna stands at the entrance, her gaze moving all over the place before stopping on the two little girls. "Dudes, have either of you seen Lana?" The rocker girl asks, a hint of worry on her tone.

Lisa fixes her glasses as she answers. "Negative, I haven't seen our sibling in the last fourteen hours."

Luna looks at Lola, whom just shakes her head slowly. The older girl frowns before leaving in a haste. The remaining two Loud girls look at each other before running out of the room and towards the one in front. As they enter, they find their older sister Leni looking under Lana's bed.

"Leni, where is Lana?" Lola asked.

The older girl lifts her head and looks at the source of the voice. "I… I don't know. I just woke up, like, a moment ago when Luna came here. Lana wasn't in her bed."

"Well, she's probably down stairs eating breakfast," Lola said as she left the room.

Lisa remained behind. "You just woke up? Don't you usually use and alarm clock that wakes you early in the morning?"

Leni nodded. "Yeah. But I guess I forgot to set it up last night."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and moved to the alarm clock next to Leni's bed. It was a blue digital clock, but there were no numbers being displayed on it. "This clock isn't even connected."

* * *

Lola entered the dining room, hoping to see her twin sister. She started to worry when she saw Lori, Luan and Lily, but no Lana. The oldest girl was on her phone, while the comedian was busy feeding the baby as she made airplane sounds.

"Lori, have you seen Lana?"

"No. Isn't she upstairs?"

"No, dude," answered Luna as she entered the room. "I checked everywhere, there's no trace of her upstairs."

Lori frowned, quickly standing up from her place at the table. "Luna, go check the garage. Lola, go look in our parents room. I'll go and check the basement."

All the girls nodded and dispersed. Lola ran to her parents room, opening the door. There was no one inside. Mr. and Mrs. Loud , as usual, had woken up early to go to work, but they weren't the ones Lola was looking for. The little princess searched all over the place, even the closet, but she found nothing. The girl was really worried now.

She left the room, hoping that the others had found Lana. In the living room, Lola noticed something. There on the table was the frame of the photo that Lincoln had gave to their parents a few months ago, but there was no picture inside.

"Guys!" Lori called from the kitchen, and Lola quickly ran there, hoping that the older girl had had better luck than her.

"Did you find her?" Lola asked.

"No," Lori answered worriedly.

"Dudes," Luna started as she came through the back door, "she wasn't in the garage."

"She wasn't in the vents either."

"Aaaahhhh!" Lola, Luna and Lori shouted at the sudden appearance of Lucy.

"Lucy! Where did you…" Lori shook her head. "Forget it, we don't have time for that. We have to–"

"Siblings! I request your presence in my room post haste!" Lisa shouted from the second floor.

All the Loud kids on the first floor ran upstairs. Lincoln, Lynn and Leni were already there, standing behind Lisa, when they arrived.

"Lisa, did you find Lana?"

"No, but you need to watch this," Lisa said as she pointed at the screen of her computer.

Everyone did as told. The screen seemed to be split in sixteen windows, each of them showing a different part of the Loud house.

"Lisa! You installed cameras in our rooms?" Lincoln asked a bit annoyed.

"Quiet! Take a look at this," Lisa said as she clicked on the window that corresponded to Lana and Leni's room. The window now covered the full size of the screen.

The image displayed seemed to be frozen as there was no movement, but it changed soon. Everyone saw as Lana quietly got out from her bed and pulled a little backpack from below her bed. The girl then carefully walked to Leni's bed, disconnecting her alarm clock before moving to the door.

"Why did she–"

"Shh!"

The image changed to the staircase, were Lana was quietly moving down. She stopped in front of Lola's picture, looking at it for a moment. The cameras had such a good resolution that everyone managed to see a tear falling to the floor. She continued moving down, but winced when one of the stairs creaked under her weight.

Lola's eyes widened, her grip on Lana's hat tightening as she remembered that she had heard that sound last night as she was falling asleep.

After that, they saw as Lana moved to the living room, grabbing the picture that Lincoln had gifted to their parents. The girl took the photo and gently folded it before placing it in her backpack, then walked to the kitchen. They saw Lana standing at the door, looking back once before dropping her head. After that, Lana got on her knees and exited through the pet's screen door.

Everyone remained silent for a moment after the video stopped.

Finally, Lucy was the first to speak. "Lana… she… she ran away?"

"It seems like that. She disconnected Leni's alarm and avoided using the front door so it would take longer for us to notice her absence," Lisa said, her voice a bit hollow.

"But why?!" Lynn asked with a bit of anger.

Lisa shook her head. "Well, I…I'm not sure… But maybe…" Lisa started rewinding the video.

"Lana…" Lola muttered, tears running down her cheeks. "Lana," she repeated, a sniff following shortly after. Lola the turned around and ran out.

"Lola!" The other kids called after her, but she didn't stop.

Lola ran down stairs. _'She ran because of me… I was too mean to her!'_ She thought as she reached the front door. She pulled it wide open and ran out to the sidewalk, looking up and down the street. "LAAANNNNAAAAAAA!" She shouted, holding Lana's hat close to her chest with both hands.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, it took me way to long to write this, but there is a good reason for that: I'm lazy as F.**_

 _ **But in that time, I also tought a lot about what could happen in the next chapter, and I actually have two ideas. It could either be a time skip to the future or not. I'm not saying more than that. Which one would you guys think would be more interesting? Both have some good points to me, but also bad points.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finally update. Sorry I took so long, bla bla bla. But the chapter is finally here. Everyone chose the no time skip, so I obey. Here you go:**_

* * *

"LAAANNNNAAAAAAA!" She shouted, holding Lana's hat close to her chest with both hands.

Lola had no idea where her sister had gone, but she just couldn't stay here doing nothing. Still holding her sister's hat, Lola began running down the street, but a pair of hands suddenly wrapping her around her midriff stopped Lola from getting far.

"Let me go!" Lola shouted as she tried to squirm her way out of the hold that kept her in place. "I have to find her!"

"Lola," came the voice of Lincoln from behind her. "Calm down!"

"Let me go, Lincoln! I… I have to find her!" Lola shouted as she continued her struggle to free herself from her brother.

"Lola, we all are worried about Lana, but you can't just run out alone, searching blindly for her!"

"And what do you want me to do?! Wait here until she just decides to come back?! I can't do that!"

"I didn't say anything about waiting." Lincoln said, turning his sister around so she would meet his eyes. "We all want to find Lana, but to accomplish that, we need a plan, and I already have one," he said, smiling confidently at his sister.

Lola looked up at his brother for a moment before finally nodding reluctantly. She still wanted to go and find Lana right away, but Lincoln was right. She wasn't the only one worried about Lana, and if she worked alongside her siblings, following Lincoln's plan, then they would find her way faster than if she went out by herself.

Lincoln guided Lola back to the house. As soon as they entered, the rest of the sisters sans Lori came running downstairs.

"Alright, everyone, gather around. I have a plan."

"Lincoln," Lisa tried to speak, but Lincoln quickly interrupted her.

"We will form form four groups. Me and Lynn will go out on our bikes looking for Lana on around the southern part of the town.

"Lincoln," Lynn tried to speak, but she too was interrupted.

"Lucy will go out with Lori on the van. You will search around the northern o part of the town."

"Lincoln," Lucy said in her monotonous voice, but couldn't get another word out as Lincoln kept speaking.

"Leni and Luan will go out around the neighbor looking for any clues of her whereabouts and asking any person if they have seen her."

"Landon," Leni attempted it this time, but failed just like the others.

"Luna will stay here in case someone calls–"

"Lincoln!" All the sisters shouted at the same time, finally getting Lincoln's attention.

"What?!" The white haired boy asked, looking at each of his sisters.

Before anyone could answer, the honk of vanzilla came from the street.

"Come on, everyone! We have to get moving! What are you waiting for?!" Shouted Lori from outside the house.

All the girls ran towards vanzilla, dragging Lincoln and Lola with them. With everyone inside, Lori quickly drove away from the house.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked, completely confused.

"We're going to find Lana, Lincoln," Lynn said, patting Lincoln on the back.

"But… But we need a plan. I came up with something that will completely–"

"There's no need for your plan. I already found her location," Lisa said from her seat at the front.

"What?!" Lola asked, happily surprised by this information. "How did you find her?"

"I planted a tracking device on her," the little genius said, showing a cell phone like device, with a bright dot at the top left corner.

"Ohhh. That's… that's great. I guess, we… we don't need one of my plans for this, then," Lincoln said, sounding a bit disappointed.

The van remained in silence for a moment, until Leni spoke. "Wait. Lisa, did you plant tracking devices on each–"

"Lori, turn left now!" Lisa shouted, with Lori instantly doing a told. The van brusquely turned at the corner, causing Leni to get motion sickness, completely stopping her from finishing her question.

Lisa continued guiding Lori through the city for several minutes, with the other kids talking about Lana. As the buildings made way to trees, some of them spoke about their amazement by how far the little plumber had moved on her own, while the others just expressed their worry for the well being of their sister.

"Lori, slow the vehicle. We are getting close," Lisa said as she looked out the window. "Scratch Bottom Campgrounds. A place Lana has been before, with the perfect amount of nature and wildlife to be attractive to our missing sibling. Of course she would choose to escape to such a place. Lori, park the van around here."

Lori did as told, with all of the Loud kids quickly getting out of it and following after Lisa as she guided them. They walked slowly through the campsite, keeping an eye open for their missing sister. It didn't take long for them to reach a clearing, where Lisa stopped on her tracks, causing everyone behind her stop.

Lisa placed her tracking device in her pocket and fixed her glasses as she looked forward. "According to my device, Lana should be behind those tall trees. I recommend a subtle approach in case Lana is–"

Everyone ran forward, ignoring the little genius suggestion and past the trees that separated them from their sister. They easily spotted a little girl with blond hair, sleeping on the middle of the clearing, below the shadow of a three, with her backpack next to her.

Lola felt relief and happiness as she looked at her unharmed sister. She wished for nothing but to run up to Lana and wrap her in her arms, but there was a little part of her that made her hesitate, allowing the other Loud kids to run ahead of her.

"Lana!" Leni shouted as she began running, effectively waking up Lana.

"L-Leni?" Lana groggily asked, surprised by seeing not only her second oldest sister there, but all the others as well. Before she had time to react, Lana was embraced by Leni, Lynn, Lincoln and Luna, with the other kids following close behind.

"Little Dudette! We were so worried for you," Luna said as she ruffled Lana's hair.

"I love disappearing acts, but you running away isn't laughing matter," Luan said with a level of seriousness that surprised Lana.

"Lana! What were you thinking?!" Lori shouted as she got closer. The other Loud kids slowly moved away from the little girl, as they didn't want to be on the way of an angry Lori. "Sneaking out in the middle of the night? Running this far away from home? I just… just..." Lori took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of Lana and extending her arms to embrace her little sister. "I was literally so worried about you. Don't do this again. Please."

"I…" Lana started, looking around at the worried faces of her siblings. "I'm sorry… I…" She felt her eyes starting to burn and her gaze slowly turning blurry. "I just couldn't…" She looked at the back of the group, where she spotted Lola holding her red cap. "I just… I just…" Lana couldn't began crying on Lori's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her oldest sister.

Lori just rubbed Lana's back for a while until the little girl began to calm down. "Lana, why did you do it?"

"I… I couldn't take it a-anymore," Lana said, slightly pulling back. "I heard y-you and Lisa talk. She… she c-can't fix me. I'm sick and d-disgusting, and I'll be like this for t-the rest of m-my life."

Lola couldn't help but feel a pang of regret in her chest. She had been the one who had called Lana disgusting.

"Lana, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't disgusting."

Lana furiously shook her head. "That's no true! You… all of you…" Lana looked around at each of her siblings, pausing for a second when she looked at Lola, then continued as she closed her eyes tightly. "I… I can't take it… All of you… You look at me as if I'm sick just because I have this feelings… But I can't get rid of them! I tried!"

She wiped a few tears with the back of her hand. "And I can't take it anymore…" Lana looks up with teary eyes. "I'm tired of it hurting. It hurts when all of you look at me… it hurts a lot knowing that there's no way to fix me... that this will continue for the rest of my life…" She focused her gaze once more on Lola, but quickly looked away. "And it hurts a lot knowing that the person I feel so strong for wants nothing to do with me… That she hates me"

All the Loud kids exchanged looks of shame. They really hadn't taken the time to understand how Lana was feeling this past week. And looking back, they knew that she was right. They had begun to look at her differently, with the thoughts along the lines of _'weird'_ crossing their minds whenever they saw her.

The group remained silent, not really sure what to say at the moment. The only noise that could be heard was that of Lana's crying, but a few steps from the back of the group changed that quickly.

"Guys…" Lola started, looking down at the floor while nervously playing with Lana's hat. "Can… Can I talk for a moment with Lana… Alone?"

Lori looks between the pleading eyes of Lola, and the sad, scared ones of Lana. Finally she lets out a sigh and steps away from the little tomboy. "Come on guys, these two need to talk. And I believe we have some stuff to discuss ourselves."

Lori walks away to the edge of the clearing, but not moving beyond the barrier of trees. She was giving the twin sisters enough space for them to talk, but made sure to keep them in her field of vision in case something happened.

The other Loud kids followed Lori, with some of them looking worriedly between Lola and Lana as they moved.

With the others leaving her alone with Lana, Lola couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. She wriggled Lanas cap between her hands, not sure how she should proceed. She looked at Lana, who had been nervously looking at her. Lana quickly looked away and started trembling. Such sight brought a new wave of pain to Lola's chest, prompting her to do something to change the current state of her dear sister.

After breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, Lola got closer to Lana, quietly sitting next to her. "Lana…" Lola started, waiting for her sister to meet her eyes, but after a few seconds, it was obvious that that wouldn't happen. "Lana, I…" She lifted a hand and hesitantly placed it on Lana's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lana."

Lana slightly turn her head in the direction of Lola, but doesn't meet her eyes. "W-what?"

"Lana, I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting. I… I don't hate you, and I think I could never hate you."

Lana lift her gaze a little, finally looking Lola right in the eyes. "Really?"

Lola gives her a small smile. "Really. I… I hated it… I knew that I was hurting you, but I didn't stop… I was scared."

"Scared?" Lana asked with curiosity.

"Yes… Remember that time you accompanied me to a pageant contest?"

Lana nodded. She wouldn't forget that day, with how amazing Lola looked on the stage. "Yeah… you were really beautiful."

Lola's eyes widened, her face turning bright red. She looked down at her hands, still holding Lana's hat, a smile tugging at her lips. "T-thank you," she says, unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair. "Well, I…" Lola clears her throat before continuing. "That day… I spoke with Sweetwater and… Uhm… She… she said some stuff that I… I was so annoyed at her and… and then you kissed me and what she said came back to my mind and I just… I got scared."

Lana lowered her head. "So you… you are scared of me? That… that's why you kept your distance?" Her voice sounded fragile.

"No…" Lola placed a hand on Lana's cheek, forcing her to meet her gaze. "I wasn't scared of you… What she said was true, so I was scared of what that would mean for me in the future… It took me some time, but I don't care about that anymore." Lola smiled brightly, suddenly feeling extremely confident. "You know what I care about now?"

Lana didn't know why, but her heart had started to beat really fast. "W-what?"

"You," she said, placing the red cap on Lana's head.

Lola deeply into her sisters eyes. Yes, she could see that Lola didn't hate her, that she cared… but… "But not in the same way I do." She said, attempting to remove her sister's hand from her cheek, but it wouldn't budge.

"I…" Lola started, her voice trembling.

* * *

"So… you couldn't find a cure for Lana?" Lynn asked as she kicked a rock.

Lisa shook her head. "All my efforts of the past week turned out to be fruitless. I'm sure Lana heard my conversation with Lori yesterday, when I informed her of this. That's when she decided to run away."

Luna sighed heavily. "Dudes… We weren't good siblings to her at all. I… Looking back, I think I did treat her as if she had some virus or something."

"We all treated her that way. Sigh." Lucy said, managing to sound gloomier than usual.

"So what now?" Lincoln asked. "Lisa can't help her, so she will stay like that for the rest of her life."

"But is that a bad thing?" Lori asked, getting everyone's attention. "She just… She's still Lana, she just loves one of us a little more than the others. She can't help it, after all, that's how love works."

The group thought hard about what Lori had just said, and there was an unanimous answer to that.

"It's a bit weird," Leni said.

"Yeah, but…" Luan started. "We… we have to try. There's no reason to make things hard for her."

"You know… I was really grateful with all of you. You know, when I came out and told you that I like girls. Lana deserves the same. I mean, whoever she likes doesn't really affects us."

"Except Lola," Lincoln said as a matter of fact. "We can learn to accept it, nut… Lola just doesn't love Lana that way. Things will be hard for some time."

Lisa fixed her glasses. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, masculine sibling."

Everyone focused their gazes on the little genius. "What do you mean, Lisa?" Lynn asked.

"Well, earlier today, I was running a test on Lola, the same one I did on Lana. And I found something interesting."

"What did you find?"

"As I compared Lola's brain waves with Lana's, I couldn't help but notice–"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Leni suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. The kids first looked at Leni, who had both hands covering her mouth, then in the direction she was looking. They couldn't help but let their jaws drop to the floor.

It was short, but they still managed to see it. Lola had kissed Lana on the lips. It was a quick, small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. The kids just watched in silence as one girl nervously looked at the other, who had a confused look on her face. The confusion quickly turned to glee, with both girls smiling at each other as they just lay there with their foreheads touching.

"That, dear siblings, is what I found out earlier today." Lisa said. She had been the only one that hadn't been surprised by what had happened.

"B-but… what happened? Lola love's Lana too? I thought she hated her." Lynn asked.

"She didn't hate Lana, she was just trying to keep her distance because she was in denial about her feelings," Lisa explained.

"Lisa, did you experiment on Lola too?" Lori asked with anger.

"No, but I do have a theory that could explain this. See, the day of the experiment, Lola helped Lana to move back to their room, touching her directly on the process. After that, they both spend the day in the same, closed room, exposing Lola to the chemicals I had used on Lana, but in a smaller dose. That's why Lola wasn't as direct with her feelings as Lana."

Lisa paused, taking a moment to think about something. "That, or Lana somehow managed to catch Lola's interest before the kiss incident. I'm not completely sure which one is, as I didn't have time to run a second test on Lola to check for any kind of toxins in her brain."

"I don't think it matters what the real reason is," Lucy said. "It won't change the fact that they seem to be in love with each other."

"They… They..." Leni started, her hands trembling. "They look so cute together!"

Everyone looked at Leni, then at the two girls.

"This'll take some time getting used to," Lynn said with a groan.

"You are right, dude," Luna said, still watching her two little sisters in the distance. "But… I think Leni is right too," she added, a small smile showing on her face.

Everyone agreed with that.

They decided to give a little more time to the twin sisters. The minutes passed, with the kids chatting about everything that had happened and a little about the future, until Lori's phone started ringing.

She quickly pulled it out from her shorts. It was her father calling.

"Hello, dad?"

" _Lori, could you explain to me why I got a call from three different schools saying that neither of my kids had showed up to classes?"_ Said Lynn Sr., sounding a bit angry.

"Oh! Uhmm… dad, you see… It's literally a long story."

* * *

 _ **So... I think this is kind of the end of the story. I originally had planned to add a bit more after this, but I have been really busy lately so I don't have time to write. That's the reason why it took me so long to write this chapter. And it would also be better to end it here than just leaving this story unfinished.**_

 _ **I never think too far ahead about what will happen next in this story, and I'm not sure what else to add. This was originally supposed to be 4 chapters long, but it managed to be 10 chapters. I might add an epilogue later, but not sure when. So I won't mark this as 'Completed' yet.**_

 _ **So... if there's something else you would like to see, then comment now, if not, then this is indeed the end of the story. I'm thinking about writing something different in the future. Some girl x girl stuff again, but I don't think it will be between the Loud sisters. (But I do have an idea for a LenixLuna)**_

 _ **To the ones that enjoyed this story, You should thank Codymitchell1. I don't think I would have written this chapter if it hadn't been for him sending me a PM, asking when would I update. It motivated me to sit down and write what had been in my mind for the last 3 months.**_


End file.
